broomsticks and breaking hearts
by ravendor42
Summary: Follow Lucy as she runs into adventures, quiddich and her biggest problem yet. Boys. DH maybe further, it depends All belongs to JK Rowling/queen... All mistakes are my own
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Love-good woke up with a start, she had been dreaming about Oliver again. His strong arms and chisled jaw. But suddenly an owl sailed in Lucy's window and she let out an ungodly shriek. she was PETRIFIED of birds, owls especially, so going to Hogwarts was never easy. But she was starting her last year and was determined to get over her fear once and for all.

She had never enjoyed Hogwarts as much as everyone else. Not that home was much nicer either, her parents were very strict and would never let a bird be in her room so she quickly silenced the bird, grabbed the letter and sent it swiftly on its way... Who on earth would sent her mail? She ripped it open as she pulled on her jeans and t-shirt ;

 _ **Dear Lucy Lovegood**_

 _ **I am proud to inform you that you have been chosen as head girl this year, you will need to attend weekly meetings. Your first meeting will be on the train in the prefects compartment. If you wish to speak to me or the headmaster about anything please come to my office.**_

 _ **The best wishes, Harry James Potter**_

Her heart leapt for joy as her blond bouncy curls whipped around her face. SHE WAS HEAD GIRL!

"LUCY! What on earth is all that shrieking for? Quieten down! " a loud, angry voice came from her doorway where a shadowy silhouette glared down at her. Mother...

It was only a few weeks later when the taxi dropped her off at Kings Cross Station and she boarded the Hogwarts express for her last trip to Hogwarts. Her mind began to doze off as she sat (alone) leaning against the window... "LUCY! Where have you been? I've been trying to find you for AGES!" a ginger head bobbed around the door, Rose. She leapt next to Lucy and started burbling away, senselessly.

"Rose. N. Ok? We havent even left the station yet!" She exclaimed slowly. "Ok I guess you may be right." She paused for a second. "Chocolate frog? Oh you'll never guess what! I'll tell you, I completed my collection... Lucy, did you hear me? I've got them all!" Nearly an hour passed as they garbled away, giggling and talking, until they got to the subject of prefects "but who do you think is head girl? ughh. I bet its Miss _Perfect !_ " Rose looked utterly furious at the mere idea! "Actually its not... Its me!" Lucy announced. A dumfounded look spread across her best friends face.

Lucy wondered who head boy would be, maybe it would be Oliver. She hoped it would be Oliver. She imagined running her fingers through his dark silky hair as she drifted asleep her eyes fluttering shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"GREAT. ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!" a loud voice urrupted from the corridor. The train had broken down and whover this was, was not happy about it.

For five minutes- Lucy sat there debating

"Umm, Rose, Im just gonna go find out whats happening, k?" Lucy said anxiously

"Fine by me I guess," Rose replied throught the darkness

She gingerly got up a cracked the door open as she walked out into the pitch black corridor. Tentatively stepping towards where she presumed the prefects carrige was. She speed up her pace glanding behind her evey so often. This turned out to be her biggest mistake. She went crashing down, arms flailing, legs sprawling and promply landed on top of Oliver...

Oh god, she was stunning. High angular cheekbones, wafty white hair and burrowing saphire eyes. He lay there shocked but all to soon the lights flickered back on- and an expression of a deer caught in the headlights spread across her face. And she promptly ran off.

 _ **EB, I know this is stupidly short, but I'll be continuing this in about an hour of two as well ;-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

a/n yeah I know I said I'd be a few hours... Its been months. Im so sorry... new school- lots to do and a ton of procrastination... But here it is.

"Lucy? What were you doing on top of THE Oliver Wood? May I remind you; playboy of Hogwarts?" the blushing Lucy and Rose stumbled back into the carridge. Admittedly she came in handy when Lucy needed rescuing from little situations like that but it came at a price- Rose was the gossip Queen of the school...

"Look its been hours, and you haven't shut up about it, this must be an all time record for your attention span y'know." She was purposefully attempting (terribly as Lucy very well knew) to draw attention away from what had just happened. Or she would find herself obbsessing over it, like she knew Rose was doing.

This made Rose shut up and she was gratifyingly silent all the time in the invisibly drawn carridges however the subject never left her whirling mind. Until she walked into the great hall that was. She had mere moments to admire the hall. She advanced the welcoming open doors and felt a warm rush of happiness and the embarressment of earlier left her mind all toge. But that bubble was burst the the second she stepped into the great hall a bounding fluster of noise and colour flew at her. It was Simon. Hair the colour of bubblegum- one of his recent favourites - he started babbling, nonsense streamed out of his mouth. All she caught was

"...Oliver...stare...said...he..."

"Simon. Stop. What is it?" she sighed exaspereatedly. But her mind caught up with her mouth.

"Wait did you say Oliver? Oliver Wood?"

"YES! And he's only got hotter over the summer" said Simon, Lucy loved him but everytime Oliver was mentioned he had a tendency to fall into the nearest persons arms- this was not helpful. She glanced around the hall and noticed with a flush of colour who was coming towards her.

Oliver's POV

He had spent the remaining hours on the train and up to the school attempting to drown out his friends useless babble. He thought of the girl from earlier. He swore he had seen her before, he was just contemplating this when he realised- that was Lucy. Lucy Lovegood. How had he not noticed before? She had changed a lot over the summer, angular lines now sharpend her earlier childish face and her eyes had deepened into a unforgettable saphire that easily complemented her porcelin skin.

He went through the feast like a zombie- trudging up the stairs (falling through many of the forgotten boobey trapped steps on the way) to the warm welcoming Gryffindor common room.

As the 7th year boys all dragged their bags up the twirling stair case a peculiar sight came before hi mas he reached his bed. Normally the hangings and their linen was merely there favourite colour- he had once asked but all he was answered with was "Hogwarts has it's ways"

They had always been a glossy red- all round yet now- a saphire he immediately recognised had made an appearence in the shape of a snitch all over them. This would have made sense- had he been the seeker, yet though he was captin, he was the keeper. And this year they had an opening for seeker...


End file.
